Weirdness ensues
by kb80
Summary: Prologue is up and it isn't humorous. But it sets things up pretty well. The Titans go into the Batman Beyond-verse and they have to deal with what happens there and what happens when they get back. Mainly Raven's possessiveness. Beast Boy's changes. Starfire's advice from someone. Robin's insanity. And Cyborg's mind f'd. BBRae RobStar CyBee


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I want to

Batman had called them into Gotham. Robin had been ecstatic, his old mentor wanted their help with something. Raven was nervous, after all, the first time she had been into Gotham or any other city with a metahuman protector she had been quickly run out. Starfire was excited, it would be her first time in a major city outside of Jump. Cyborg was apathetic about the whole situation, if not a tad suspicious, the infamous Batman asking the lowly Teen Titans for help, something had to big had to be happening. Beast Boy was irritated, anything or one who could upset Raven as much as the Dark Knight could was bad news to him.

And so their road to Gotham began. 2 and a half ours later in the T-Ship and they were already closing in on the helipad on top of Wayne Towers. Of course they all knew who Bruce Wayne truly was, as Robin had shown them after they had risked life and limb to retrieve his stolen photograph. So they landed, in the dead of night, and were met by the Caped Crusader himself. There was no emergency or world crisis. Or something that he couldn't handle himself. Just one of their villains, Warp, had been seen operating in Gotham, and he wanted to see them in combat. So they went about their business, locating Warp, engaging him in combat (witty banter included), and defeating him. As they walked towards his unconscious form, a small beeping sound became more and more prominent. Beast Boy and Cyborg were the first ones to hear it, and they realized what was happening right before it did, Warp's suit exploded in a burst of white light, and once it died down the Teen Titans had disappeared.

Beast Boy awoke to a repungent stench filling his nostril. He instantly bolted up and took in his surroundings, he was in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, Robin was standing above him putting a cap on a small cylinder that quickly went into his utility belt, and the rest of his teammates were getting their bearings as he had. He checked himself for any wounds, and then stood, attempting to remember how he and the others had arrived in this old and decrepit place. The trip to Gotham, the meeting with the Bat, the fight with Warp, the explosion. As he processed all of this information, he realized that the explosion that should've been fatal had not been, and he was grateful for that. However he also wanted to know where in the world they were, so he decided to fly to the roof with Raven and check out the skyline. Voicing his idea to the rest of the Titans, and getting the okay, he walked over to Raven and she promptly opened a black portal to the top of the building they were in. When they arrived on the roof, they were greeted with a peculiar sight, a skyline made entirely of futuristic buildings, one even having a neon Japanese symbol inscribed on the side facing towards them. When they turned to look at what was behind them, they saw the ocean, and in their peripheral two buildings with the numbers 7 and 9 on their sides. He heard the sound of rockets, and tensed up in preparation of a fight. He noticed the gray-skinned girl to his right gather black energy around her hands, so he assumed that she had heard the rockets as well. As they waited for a sign of an impending miniature missile, they were greeted with an agreeably more peculiar sight, a Batman decked out in all black with a red batsign on his chest and red glider wings. under his arms. The traditional cowl was replaced by a full face mask, and the sound of rockets was emanating from his boots. He landed on the roof of the building and cautiously approached the chromatically challenged duo. "Who are you, where are you from, and what are you doing in Gotham" he quickly and aggressively questioned. Not wanting to start a confrontation, and knowing that Raven would need to teleport the others up to the roof to join in the conversation, Beast Boy answered "I am Garfield Logan, codename Beast Boy, ID#2840 and my comrade is Raven Roth, codename Raven, ID#9842. She has a red card, and we are members of superhero group ID#749, the Teen Titans. We are from Jump City, California. We are in Gotham because Batman invited us to deal with supervillain ID#4867, Warp." "I'm Batman and I don't remember inviting the Teen Titans here, and you guys aren't a part of the Titans. I've worked with them and neither of you are active members of their team, so try again" coolly responded the man identified as Batman. "You aren't Batman. Batman wears gray and black, not black and red. Batman is in his 30's and you appear to be the same age as us. So 'Batman' don't take it personally that I don't believe a word you just said" responded Beast Boy, as the remaining Titans appeared on the roof behind him. At the sight of Robin, the young man calling himself Batman gained a look of shock, and muffled sounds could be heard coming from his extended earpiece. After a moment of tense silence, Batman spoke "Come with me, the boss man wants to talk to you." And with that he flew off, and they followed, Robin being carried by Starfire, Cyborg by Raven, and Beast Boy on his own.

After 20 minutes in the air, the group came upon a waterfall located at a dead end of a road. Robin seemed to recognize this place, as he let loose a gasp and quickly shot an awe-filled look at the young man who had claimed to be Batman. While he was doing this, the waterfall opened up and Batman went in, followed closely by the Titans. They flew through the dark for a while, Starfire's glowing hand being the only source of light until they came upon a cavern that was well lit and housed multiple dangerous artifacts and costumes in glass displays. There was also a large set of monitors surrounding one monitor that was twice as large as the other screens. There was also an old man in a chair, who turned to face them as they came in, and who was revealed shocked all of the Titans. It was Bruce Wayne, only much older and more frail. "Terry, these are the original Teen Titans" began the old man "Titans, this is Terry, the current Batman" he said as calmly as if discussing the weather. Both parties seemed stunned at the revelation, and sized each other up. Terry broke the silence first, scoffing as he proclaimed "really? These were the original Teen Titans? The ones who beat Trigon, saved the world, took on Deathstroke, and became the second best superhero team in the world behind the JLU? A scrawny green kid, a girl who obviously needs to spend more time outside, an alien, an out of date relic, and a leader who wears a traffic light? Sorry if I'm a little underwhelmed." Robin was quick to voice multiple questions so as to stop any of his team from responding to the taunt "Bruce, what's going on? I figured that we were sent forward in time by Warp, but I didn't think things would be this different. What's up with the suit he's wearing, and why is my suit hanging up there untouched?" "His suit is the ultimate in high tech crime fighting, and the suit sitting in that cabinet is wired just as his is, I won't bore you with the specifics, but it's quite impressive. You became old and gave up the fight, passing on the mantle to the next generation just as I did" he responded. As Robin began to ask another question, the monitors all blared red and then showed an image of a man in a lab coat with information about him next to it. "Trouble. Robin go grab the blue and black suit and put that on. Everyone else listen up, this man is an infamous DNA splicer, and he just broke into Gotham's Justice League Museum. If he gets his hands on any leaguers DNA, he could create an army of metahumans indebted to him. Go get him" ordered Bruce as he turned back around in his chair to observe the monitors once more. Soon all of the people had vacated the Batcave except for one, and the group of teens was on their way to stop a mad doctor, in pursuit of truth, justice, and the last slice of Pizza.

The group arrived at the Museum with little incident, and were soon led to the back by Batman and Robin in Nightwing gear. They barged into the lab portion of the Museum, and were greeted with the sight of the man they had seen on the screen earlier, putting something into a syringe that was already a quarter of the way full with liquid. He immediately noticed them and quickly finished pouring the liquid, and began to run further into the lab. Beast Boy changed into a Cheetah and gave chase, followed by Batman and the rest of his teammates. Soon Beast Boy had cornered the mad scientist in human form, and began to close in on him, when the man pulled out the syringe from earlier and jabbed it into Beast Boy's neck, and he instantly lost conscious. He then scurried into the back of the lab and clambered up a ladder that led to the roof. Batman, Cyborg, and Starfire gave chase, as Robin and Raven checked on Beast Boy. "He's got a pulse, but he's having convulsions, and his pulse is quickening to near fatal levels. We need him back in the Cave. Now" stated Robin. Raven, never the one to waste time with words, simply teleported the trio back to the Batcave where Beast Boy could be assessed by Bruce. The former Batman quickly had Beast Boy put onto an examining table and began to take his vital signs. "His vitals are stabilizing, but he's losing color, but that could be a part of the DNA that was spliced into him. We can't do anything except wait and hope, his DNA was already unstable without another person's DNA being imbedded in him. He should live though, he just might be different in appearance when you see him next. Go get to bed, Dick can show you the way, Raven" said the white haired man. Both teens nodded their assent and quickly left the Batcave. Soon the three remaining heroes arrived in the Batcave and Bruce broke the news to them, Starfire breaking down into tears while Cyborg berated himself. Terry offered his condolences before leaving for his home. Bruce informed Cyborg and Starfire that he would be calling the Justice League tomorrow for their transport back to their home. The two Titans and ex hero exited the Batcave, leaving a young man who would be changed in the morn.

When Beast Boy woke up, he felt different. This in itself was not new, he would often end up falling asleep as an animal and his human mind would not be properly adjusted, it was how he felt different that unnerved him. He couldn't smell anything that wasn't in the cave already, and with his enhanced senses he could smell most things in a half-mile radius. He also could not feel any of his animal instincts that were typically screaming at him when he woke up. He absentmindedly scratched his nose, and that's when he noticed. His skin wasn't green, it was the tan it had been when he was a boy. He quickly pinched himself to make sure that he was in fact not dreaming. When he remained in the same state of conscious as before, he quickly came to the conclusion that this was real. He stood up and reached into his back pocket to look at himself in the frontal camera on his communicator. Who looked back surprised him. It was a handsome young man, sharp features, blond and slightly unkempt hair, teal eyes, above averagely muscular physique. This was who he had always thought he would have grown up to look like, until he noticed that there were six jagged lines on his skin, three on each side of his abdomen. His initial response was to touch them, and when he did, he felt that they could move, like small flaps. He also looked at his hands to find them webbed, as were his feet. He then proceeded to do what anyone else would do in that situation, scream and blackout. His scream had attracted the other residents of the house through Raven who had sensed his surprise. They hurried into the Batcave hoping for the best and were shocked to see a tan, beach blond haired young man lying on the table. Raven quickly gave him an empathetic examination and told everyone that the young man before them was Beast Boy, and not an imposter. They had some tests performed on him, and they concluded that his extremely malleable DNA had changed into a mix of his own and the most recent Aquaman's (Jackson Hyde) after the Doctor had stabbed him with the syringe and the syringe had a stabilizer in it so that receivers of the treatment would not die because of DNA fluctuation. This meant Beast Boy, who now preferred to go by Gar, would live in that form forever. After researching what powers Aquaman possessed, they realized that Gar would no longer be even close to a weak link on the team. Hydrokinesis combined with the ability to control electricity, though not to as fine a degree he could control water, would make him an even more formidable foe. And he could survive underwater for long periods of time, and he would undoubtedly be a superhumanly fast swimmer made for a dangerous combination. So the Titans began helping Gar control his newfound powers, after Bruce had informed them that the Justice League would be arriving within two hours.

After an hour and 45 minutes of practice, Gar had a better grip on his powers, but he still had a ways to go before he could be considered even a half of the hero Aquaman was. But the Justice League had arrived, and they had no more time to train in the Batcave. They said their goodbye's to Bruce, and were transported via Boom Tube to the Justice League Headquarters. There they were formally introduced to the League which consisted of: Big Barda, Superman, Warhawk, a young child-like Green Lantern, Aquagirl, and Micron. The time-machine had to power up for the rest of the day, because it would not just be transporting its passengers through time, but across dimensions. So the two teams spent time with each other. This unofficial bonding time was initiated by Starfire "Barda, your many exploits have been told throughout the galaxies, and I would like to propose a training session between us, as I have much to learn and you have much to teach." "I would love to help a fellow warrior, it'll be my pleasure" responded Barda confidently, escorting Starfire towards the elevator that led to the training room. Micron chimed in "Cyborg, I bet I could do something to get you up to date with the technology that we have here. It'd make you more formidable and you'd be able to continue use of the same charger you always used." Cyborg, stunned, replied "It'd be so cool of you to do that for me, man. I really appreciate it" as they exited the conference room for the lab two doors down. Gar shot an appraising glance towards the green-haired teal eyed bombshell known as Aquagirl and began to speak "Hey, Aquagirl, would you mind showing be where the pool is and helping me adjust to my new powers" he asked. "I can do you one better, Gar. We do all that, and I give you Aquaman's old costume, then you can wear it to honor him" she happily chirped. He grinned as he followed her out the room, continuing their conversation down the hall. Raven looked over at the young Green Lantern meditating in the corner and silently joined him as Robin, who had decided to keep the Nightwing suit and take on the moniker, picked Superman and Warhawk's brains about everything involving being a leader and a crimefighter.

Gar and Aquagirl had stopped by the trophy room so that he could change into the red shirt with yellow stripes matching his gills and a strap across the middle that clasped in the middle making the Atlantean 'A'. The outfit was complete with navy blue pants; after donning the uniform, the aquatic duo make their way to the underwater obstacle course the tower. After going through the course multiple times, they stop and leave, heading for the Olympic-sized pool also located in their HQ. "So, Aquagirl, what's it like working with the best and most powerful heroes on the planet" the blonde-haired teen casually asks. "Pretty easy and fun actually, the older ones can get annoying sometimes with their intensity, but Micron is like my big brother and GL is practically a guru" she replied, an air of happiness surrounding her. "That's like Cyborg and Raven for us! Even though they both make fun of me because I act like an idiot. I mean, it's kinda impressive how they haven't figured out that I'm just as smart as the rest of them. I gave an IQ in the 190's and I finished a high school education in two years, give or take. But just because I like corny jokes and haven't had the chance to act like a normal kid, they think I'm dumb. But I've gotten over that. Now I'm just trying to get Robin and Starfire together, they have the biggest flirtationship ever. It's impressive" lightly responded Gar. "No, no, no, my friend. You see, Warhawk and Barda have the biggest flirtationship ever. And believe me, it is weird and gross. Even GL is disgusted by it" she exclaimed. "Ew! They're both so old. And didn't Barda and Mister Terrific get hitched a while back" he asked. "Nah, they just dated forever, until Barda joined the League they were an item. But as soon as she joined, he was Splittsville" she declared, teal eyes lighting up. "Well, now that we are here, do you want to try and like, meditate at the bottom of the pool? I mean Raven and GL are always doing it, so it can't be bad for you, and it'd look so cool, because they do it while they're floating, and we do it while we're sinking" he said, rambling on. "Sure, Gar, why not" she responded, and they both dove in off the diving board into the twelve-feet of water below, heated to exactly 72.4 degrees fahrenheit. Their meditation session quickly evolved into a staring contest, then a water fight, then a water war, and when Aquagirl had swam too close to the beach blonde and he reached out and grabbed her wrists, they locked eyes, and a furious underwater makeout session began.

The day was coming to a close, and they dimension-hopping time-machine was ready to send it's inhabitants home. One with a new skin-tone, hair color, eye-color, set of powers, uniforms, and multiple bite marks that were oddly shaped; another with new tips for meditation and tea brewing;a third with a new operating system and appearance; a fourth wit many bruises, yet a satisfied smirk gained from a hard day's work; and the last with the knowledge that it took to lead a team of superpowered teenagers in the digital age, when every week the Beast Boy tweet of the week was a staple on the Saturday night news. So they gave everyone a final farewell as the Titans were ready to go back to their time and dimension, an improved group. The Justice League waved goodbye, except for Aquagirl who, due to a mysterious limp, could not make it to the launch pad in time. And the Teen Titans left, never to be seen again in that or any universe or timeline. For they were ready to become simply, Titans.

A/N: Wow. This isn't my best work, not by a long shot, but there are moments. Gar still doesn't have full control of his new powers, so don't you worry, there will be mishaps and BBRae and RobStar moments. I know I didn't give much romantic background to Aquagirl and Gar, but come on guys. Have you seen her? Probably not, she's the one from Batman Beyond. That was the timeline and dimension they jumped into. And she's kinda flirty, he actually isn't an idiot (he was raised by freakin Mento, he could probably whoop Robin in Chess, due to tactical knowledge and unpredictability) and he can be a player when he wants to be. Which will be a lot now. Next Chapter: Visit to the mall, daily life at the tower, Raven get's possessive over Gar, Star says f it and gives Robin an ultimatum. Stay tuned. KB out.


End file.
